The feeling of scarlet and gold (A song fic to Cinnamon Girl)
by Franimal
Summary: A character lusts after... well who else is described as having cinnamon eyes?!! :)


  


My bed is warm and soft and ready.... I wait....   
She walked into the room like she does every night. Into my room and into my drumming heart. Her feet are light but her footprints scar me. The read curtains shiver, sending blood pounding in my ear.   
Fondling the the ornate beading on her robe she turns her serious face toward me. I panic at her expression, her eyes are clouded. The seconds breath. She smiles and my heart starts again. She plays with the beading a bit more and the flimsy fabric flutters to the floor.   
My heart stops again.   
I look on appreciatively waiting for it to kick back on. It begins drumming again having worn out the initial shock. An old inconstant musician for me, wholly faithful to her.   
She is smiling at me. She is so beautiful and I tell her so.   
Her cinnamon brown eyes light up and the flickering firelight brings the hidden red in her hair to life.   
Come closer to me.   
Sighing I slide her into my deep embrace, breathing the soft perfume of her hair; Sharp and sweet. 

**I wanna live with a cinnamon girl**   
**I could be happy the rest of my life with her**

I feel like this every time she smiles. 

**With a cinnamon girl**

I see her shadows in everything. She looks at me from my imagination. 

**A dreamer of pictures, I run in the night**   
**You see us together, chasing the moonlight,**

My arms clasped around her holding her tight. The wind whips around us as we fly out of sight. 

**My cinnamon girl**

I take her to a beautiful place. The flowers are hanging over us but the stars shine through just the same. 

**Ten silver saxes, a bass with a bow**

We lay together. The steady tempo of my hammering heart begins to slow and only the horns and the bass are heard. 

**The drummer relaxes and waits between shows**

She is mine finally mine. We spin gracefully together. My feet seem to know exactly where hers are. Perfect. 

** For his cinnamon girl**

The shadows grows deeper, engulfing the light. She grows smaller in my grasp, her willowy form whisping away. 

**A dreamer of pictures, I run in the night**   
**You see us together, chasing the moonlight,**

I follow her as she flies but I know now that she isn't mine. 

**My cinnamon girl**

I am hers. 

**Pa sent me some money now**   
**I'm gonna make it somehow**   
**I need another chance**   
**You see your baby loves to dance**   


The light breaks in again, stabbing me awake. Sitting up I reach my hand out only to feel..... nothing. Startled I search the room with my eyes. The scarlet blankets are scattered the gold sheets are twisted. What day is it? What time is it? Squinting at the clock... "Early morning, get up and get breakfast soon. Happy Halloween" Oh that's right the dance is this evening. *groan* I still don't have a date. I don't think I even want one..... she's going with _him_. I don't want to go with someone else, I would rather watch her. She will look stunning I know it. I saw her dress last night.... on my floor. 

*epilogue 

Everything about her is autumn, dry leaves, crackling parchment and cinnamon. I need her, someday she will know that too.   


********************************************************************************************* 

Gee um... nothing like a glass of white wine and several crunchy quesadillas to get the creativity flowin'! ~OLE'~ *lol*   
Yes I know a strange muse... I'm not even sure if this is good so I am depending on you fine peeps! If it sucks then be reassured that I will painstakingly rewrite the whole thing when I am in a less... random state of mind. Speaking of random;   
I have a new fish, his name is Russus Caeruleum, he's a red and blue Beta. Quite feisty! He is right now watching me type and marveling and the stupidity of this authors note..... what was it I said about wine?!?........ ;p Cinnamon girl was written by the awesome Neil Young but I must confess that I was listening to the Type O Negative version when I conceived of this filk. Sorry Neil. JKR is a paragon of inspiration; the characters that I did not directly mention by name are entirely hers. *yay*   
Yes this was short..... I have a sequel to Anger Management on the way.......can we think of any redheads who need help with their tempers.... !?!? ::smirk:: Uhhh huuuh! We will see.( I think I'm just being a tease, disregard that last run on sentance! LOL ) 

Oh yeah... the rating is for what *I* was thinking when I wrote this... I don't know if anyone else will see this fic the way I do.... 

bye now. 

More AN!   
By way of explanation (because only a few people got this) this is meant to be Ron/Hermione *only* because I felt that Ron fit the song better then any of the other male possibilities. I personally like Hermione/Draco, so sue me. I'm a sick puppy. I never said in the story that he and Hermione were together, it seems more likely that this was dream. But as I stated it was a strange muse. At one point in the books Hermione is described as haveing cinnamon eyes....I remember this because I did a little dance when I found it and I book marked it and then well.....lost the stupid book mark cause' I lent the book to a friend.....I can't even remember which one it was...... :( but I saw it! I know I did! I am not delusional......I think......ok enough of this. Ciao ;p   
  



End file.
